The disclosure herein relates to extracorporeal blood treatment. More particularly, the disclosure relates to user interfaces for display of data recorded (e.g., historical data) during extracorporeal blood treatments.
Many different parameters and/or events are logged, or recorded, during extracorporeal blood treatments that may be useful to review during a treatment or after a treatment is complete. For example, a user may want to view one or more logged parameters and events to ensure that a treatment is progressing adequately. Further, a user may want to view one or more logged parameters and events to determine what may have caused alarms during a treatment. Still further, a user may desire to view one or more logged parameters and events to diagnose problems with an extracorporeal blood treatment system.